Fever
by CBarbie92
Summary: Anna contracts a strange fever while in Stein's care and his touch only makes it worse. Or does it? Stein/Oc


**Fever**

**Stein/Oc**

**Anna contracts a strange fever while in Stein's care and his touch only makes it worse. Or does it?**

* * *

"Stein..."

The keys on the keyboard kept clicking as the doctor pushed the faint call into the back of his mind. She was probably just having another nightmare. He liked to let her fight through them on her own, all part of her... rehabilitation.

Another pained moan from her room, "...St-Stein..."

He stopped typing and listened for a moment. He would never hear the end of it if she woke Marie. "Stein!"

He stood, twisting the screw in his head and sighing as he opened the door. "It's just a dream Anna. Wake up." It's what he always said when she needed to be stirred. The same bored tone, the same lifeless expression.

Her gold eyes watching him from the bed made him stop, she was already awake?

"It's hot."

"This room is freezing. You probably have a fever."

Once again those eyes were watching him; even in the dark. It was like they glowed.

He switched on the lights and frowned at the sight on the bed. Her olive skin was flushed, the sheets kicked off onto the floor. There was water on the nightstand, a half empty glass, most likely from the pitcher across the room.

She practically read his mind, "It didn't help." She took a deep, strained breath, "Please just medicate me or something."

Stein approached the bed in a few long strides and sat on the edge. He reached out a hand and placed it flat on her chest. He watched as her head was thrown back and her chest lifted from the bed. And from her mouth came a long, wanton, moan.

"...Anna..." he didn't move his hand

"Ugh..." she struggled to speak as her face contorted at what looked to be pure pleasure, "...please don't touch me!"

He lifted his hand and she tried to steady her breathing, "I...I can't breathe."

The doctor watched her as she tried to catch her breath. What the hell was that? Stein wasn't sure but he was intrigued. It was as if his touch elevated the fever to an unbearable limit, and at the same time... gave her pleasure.

She whimpered when he wrapped a hand around her upper arm then let go. "Stein, that's n-not funny."

Stein ignored her and stood form the bed, pacing the room. Since she entered his care she was a marvel, his deep madness called for her and his soul pulsed when she was near. Not the love he was incapable of feeling of course but _something_. He wondered if only his touch would have this affect. But he didn't have any extra men on hand to find out.

Anna watched him; she couldn't expect what would come next to be pleasant. Every experiment and test he ran on her would be forever engrained in her mind as some of the most horrific moments of her life. He never cut her, of course not; that would be against Lord Death's orders. But he tortured her so... and even still, she was drawn to his odd soul.

"Stein?"

The Mad Meister made up his mind and quietly pulled off his glasses and lab coat. He could take mental notes while he conducted an experiment. Two birds with one stone.

"This fever is odd." He started as he approached the bed. Anna almost crawled away as he reached out a hand, "Now, answer me truthfully."

His hand landed on her thigh and she moaned again. Her silk gown falling up as she lifted her knee and his hand never moved, "How does that feel?"

Anna couldn't breathe but she knew how his experiments worked. It got worse if she didn't cooperate. She flushed from embarrassment, fear, and her temperature, "H-hot..." she bit her lip, "Can't b-breathe."

Stein lifted his hand. "Interesting."

His hand disappeared under her gown, dragging along her abdomen, "And this?" He questioned calmly as her sharp hiss melted into whimpers.

"Stein please, d-don't touch me."

"Answer the question." His hand moved ever higher, a fingertip ghosted a breast and he almost smirked in reaction to her vice-like grip on his arm.

Anna couldn't even get a word out over her moans. It felt too good and all he was doing was resting his hand on her breast. No rubbing or squeezing was needed for her to react to him. But at the same time it was so hard to breathe, and it was so damn hot.

"Stein?" Marie's voice called from the hall and floated through the cracked door.

She watched him go and listened to them whisper.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"What's going on?"

"It's Anna."

A brief silence.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Fever."

"Well, I thought I heard-"

"It was nothing."

Stein cut her off and Anna felt a moment of terror, like she always did before he did something she really didn't like.

Marie just nodded and glanced at the cracked door behind the meister. "Alright."

Stein re-entered the room and closed the door, pushing the thumb lock. He eyed Anna on the bed and grabbed the bottom of his sweater. Anna stood clumsily from the bed, knocking into the nightstand and holding onto the wall. "Stein. It's j-just a fever..."

He ignored her. Moving to the belt holding up his pants. She was almost to the door when he stopped her. No force was needed. Just a hand on the wall in her path and she stopped. Breathing heavy, her weak legs barely keeping her upright.

Anna shook almost violently as Stein reached out and touched her. Her moan fell to his ears and he pressed his body to hers, keeping her standing. She tried to pull away, only pressing into the wall as he came closer to her, "Relax."

"...h-hot..."

"I know." Stein wasted no time lifting her from the floor; her legs entangled his slim waist and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Stein!"

He shushed her gently as he pressed her tighter to the wall. She panted in reply. When he was in he covered her mouth with his own to drown her scream. It was funny how his bedside manner had changed.

Anna felt the heat everywhere, in her gut, and where his hands were on her thighs, and where his lips were over her own. Her lungs were going to pop. It was unbearable but she didn't want him to stop. She wondered briefly in the depths of her mind if she was dying.

He threw back his head and groaned at a point and she ceased the moment, gasping for air that wouldn't fill her lungs and moaning so loudly.

Explaining these noises to Marie would be interesting.

Stein felt the heat rush over him, the same sensation of not being able to breathe. Where her skin touched burned and something in his mind snapped.

Anna screamed and the moment she stopped the cool air of the room rushed over her skin and her lungs filled with much needed air. The doctor fell against her, his face in her neck and his touch no longer burned.

He dressed and went out in the hall, leaving her on the bed, her cup of water full.

Marie's arms were folded so tight; no doubt she heard the moans and groans in her room. Her sunny demeanor was gone and a fierce anger shone in her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Stein adjusted his glasses, turned the screw in his head, and rummaged in his coat for his cigarettes, "Just a fever."


End file.
